


Clown Cuddles

by psiioniic2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiioniic2/pseuds/psiioniic2
Summary: Tavros visits Gamzee's hive and cuddling ensues that's it. That's the fic
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Clown Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic so it's pretty short, but I hope you all like it anyway!! (=^w^=)

Of all the things Tavros had expected to happen today, this was not it.

That morning, he had been invited over to Gamzee’s hive to hang, and get some sick rhymes on. Completely platonic, nothing weird.  
Now, however, he was cuddled up with the clown on the couch, feeling very, VERY RED. He had known Gamzee had red feelings for him for a while, but what he hadn’t realised was how much he reciprocated.  
Gamzee was lazily stroking his hand through Tavros’ hair, petting him in such a way that he had to resist the urge to purr. 

He failed to resist the urge to purr.

A low rumble rose from his chest, making Gamzee chuckle slightly. He moved his hand up to stroke around the base of his horns and Tavros practically melted under his touch. He was nestled into the high blood’s side, one hand over his chest and his head resting on his shoulder (well, as best he could with his ridiculous horns). A movie was playing on the TV in the background, but Tavros had long forgotten it. He was too enamoured with the warmth and comfort of the troll he was laying on. 

As Gamzee continued to pet his hair, he turned to look up at the highblood, getting a questioning look back.  
“Uh, Gamzee?”  
“Yeah, Tavbro?”  
“Do you….uh….” Tavros trailed off. He wasn’t sure how to ask what he wanted to, and a light blush formed on his cheeks. He opted to just kind of go for it.  
“D-do you want to try being matesprits?”

Gamzee’s eyes widened briefly, and he smiled. It was a particularly cute smile.

“Of course, motherfucker. I’ve been up and flushed for you for sweeps it feels like,” He spoke quietly, giggling lightly along with Tavros. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, before a sudden spur of confidence made Tavros close the gap between them. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was nice, and when they pulled away from eachother they were both blushing.

They didn’t speak after that, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. Gamzee shifted to pull Tavros closer on the couch, and resumed his hair-petting. They were simply enjoying eachother’s company. 

——

After a while, when it was starting to get late, Gamzee finally spoke.

“It’s getting late, do you want to motherfucking sleep over?”  
“Uh, yeah, that would be nice,”  
“Hey, Tav?”  
“Y-yeah?”

Gamzee pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Flushed for you,” He whispered. Tavros smiled up at him.

“Flushed for you, too.”


End file.
